Flirting With A Drug Dealer
'''Flirting WIth A Drug Dealer '''is the nine-teenth episode and final episode of season one of Spongeorama. Transcript YOU SAW SPONGEBOB AND SQUIDWARD GO THROUGH TIME. them in the first episode. YOU SAW THEM DOING OTHER WEIRD THINGS. them in the episode Yo… NOW… THE SPONGEORAMA SEASON ONE FINALE! words “Flirting WIth A Drug Dealer” come up and then fade away. The episode starts of with SpongeBob sitting on his front porch. He is looking at the house next door which is for sale. SpongeBob: Huh. I wonder who's gonna move into that house. of the sudden a car pulls up to the house and a girl walks up to the sign. SpongeBob: Wha- wha- who is that beautiful girl?? Shes.. giving me a weird feeling.. Like.. there's some butterflies in my stomach like when i go on a rollercoaster… grabs a file from the sign and drives off. SpongeBob: Oh man.. If she's the one moving in, I need to win her over some how! next scene shows SpongeBob typing on a computer looking for love advice. SpongeBob: Hmm… hm, hm, hmm. What should I do- Aha- No.. i can’t afford that. Eugene doesn’t pay me that much. shows the screen and it says 20 cents. SpongeBob: Welp, I guess i’ll have to go through town and find someone that can teach me! is seen walking through the bad part of town again even though he doesn’t relize it. Person: Hey, kid! What are you doing here? SpongeBob: Oh, just minding my business looking for some advice on how to get in love! [SpongeBob continues walking down the street. The person is in shock. Person: This would be a terrible place to get love advice! I need to stop that kid! person starts chasing him. Meanwhile, SpongeBob finds a cold cally with a stoned man with a suitcase. SpongeBob: Hi, sir! Drug Dealer: Kid, what the hell are you doing here? This is where we sell drugs! SpongeBob: Drugs? What’s that? Drug Dealer: Oh my go- Really? You don’t even know what drugs are? SpongeBob: ...No. Drug Dealer: Well, that’s a good thing. of the sudden Blender shows up. Blender: Hey, Tim- OH my god, why are you here SpongeBob? SpongeBob: Blender, what are you doing here? Blender: Uhhhhh, nothing! Nothing at all. SpongeBob: Whatever. I’m trying to learn love advice. I found the prettiest girl in the world! Blender: Oh, really? You know, I can teach you if you give me a buck- Drug Dealer: I’ll do it for free. I’m totally not going to scam you. SpongeBob: Okay! Blender: Wipe my shiny metal blade, Tim! I can actually teach him well. gang ignores him. Blender: I’m following them. starts running towards them and the other person follows from earlier. Meanwhile, the drug dealer is teaching SpongeBob how to win her over. Drug Dealer: So, this is called ro-weed! You smoke it to have love! SpongeBob: Wait- i have heard of that before.. Isn’t that bad for you? Drug Dealer: Nope! Nope, nope, nope, nope, not at all! Not, at, all! Definitely not! Now SMOKE IT! SpongeBob: Okay, whatever you say. smokes the bong and all of the sudden his eyes widen. The camera zooms into his mind and crazy crap is happening. Drug Dealer: So… how do you feel? SpongeBob: I LIKE WATER BOTTLES :D Drug Dealer: Um... SpongeBob: DAHAHAHAHAHAHA- of the sudden Blender shows up with the person. Blender: SpongeBob! Stop it!! SpongeBob: NO! I LOVE THI- slaps him. Blender: Get the hell out of your ro-weed mind and just confess to the girl that is moving next door! SpongeBob: You know what, your right! I’m gonna go in there and ask her out! Blender, the person, and the drug dealer march to the house next door to SpongeBob’s house. SpongeBob knocks on the door, and takes a deep breath. The door opens. SpongeBob: Hello. I would like to ask you- looks and there is a 85 year old lady at the door. SpongeBob: ...Out. I didn’t mean you! I didn’t mean you! No, no, no, no- Old Lady: Oh, how generous of you! Of course i will! SpongeBob: Great. end. Category:Episodes Category:ElectroElf Category:2016 Category:Season Finale Category:Spongeorama Episodes Category:Transcripts Category:Episode Transcripts Category:Episodes Category:Spongeorama